tournament on the 13th
by jasonvsmichael132
Summary: What if before he died Jason made three friends, and what if he saw those tthree friends in a tournament he went to at the posabillity of him to get his mom back.Will Jason fight for something even he cant beat? Best find out in the story.
1. Chapter 1 beggining

Hello this is my first fanfic so please know if there is any grammer problems i am and jason voorhees and other characters from his movies belong to paramount studioes and newline kombat characters belong to Ed Boone and neather realm studios.

It was a beautiful night in camp crystal a sound in the world could be heard but the sound of the forest until"AHHHHHH" a painfilled scream was heard and a man wearing a blue tank top and a bathing suit ran through the held the bloody stump where his left arm used to be as he ran closer and closer to the road. He felt a glimmer of hope that he would escape with his life until he fell onto the ground with extreme pain shooting up his right leg. when he looked down he saw his leg was snared in a bear trap. He was aabout to try and remove the trap but froze in fear as he caught site of the man who removed his was about 6'9with a tattered brown coat with a pale cream colored weathered counsiler shirt with many holes in was also wearing weathered dark blue pants with deep black boots on his what scared the man the most about this gian-like assailent was that on his deformed head that had messy blonde hair going down the sides was wearing a brownish white vintige hockey mask that was scratched up with faded red chevrons on it. The man knew how this guy was and slowly backed away as the man ran closer to him while pulling out his machete he slamed the blade right through the top of his head killing him. The man who did this was death created by death. This man was the destuctful deadly almost undead killer of camp crystal lake Jason Voorhees.

Jason P.O.V

I sighed in disapointment at my third kill this week "Man this guy was dissapointing, my victims usually put up a good fight". Ha as if they could survive my attacks. I pick up the body with ease as I make my way back to my cabin and I wonder why do I kill? I try to stop killing but I never stop. When i reached my cabin i sit my victim on his back and look through his items and find a book of matches and a small army knife. When i was finished I put his body with my in the ditch next to my cabin with the other victims which include that man Clay Miller and his sister Whitney. Why did I think that she was my mom? I grabbed the old can of gasoline i have in my cabin and pour the gas on the bodies and light a match and threw it onto the victims bodies and watched them burn to ashes. I went inside my cabin and moved my old cabin bed aside with ease and dropped into my underground series of tunnels and head to my room. when I got there is saw a picture that I remember we took when my mom's friend & her daughters and neice came over and the day i made my first real friends. I pick it up and it had a picture of me and my mom but it also had my friends in it There was a woman in purple cloathing with silver highlights on it and she had silver grey hair on her head. with her were three girls the first girl had on what looked like a light blue leotard with a black line going through the waist with blue shaggy pants on with black hair that looked as soft as silk with kind brown eye's. The second girl wore what looked like a green version of the first girls leotard except she had black lines on the sides of her leotard and had very dark brown hair with a dark skintone with wisdom filled green eye's and had her hair in a pony tail and light brown cacies on. The last girl had a purple version of the leotard but a small amount of cleavege was exposed, she wore a light purple jacket on with purple jeans on, shehad shaggy shoulder length jet black hair with mischevious orange eye's. I felt a tear stream down my right eye as I remember my best friends. I take off my hockey mask showing my deformed face and sat it on the table next to my bed. I close my eyes crying as I said the names of friends that I might never see again " Jade...Mileena...Kitana" and Fall into a dreamless sleep.

Again this is my first fanfiction so please cut me some slack if I accidentally mispelled things on here. and if i did can you tell me in the reviews so I can fix them in later chapters? and I will make a new chapter when I can alright by " BEAM ME UP SCOTTY". 


	2. Chapter 2 promise's

A.U this is my next chapter if any of you like this one please like it and review it.

Chapter 2 promise's

(Jason POV)

I heard not a single sound in my deep sleep. It was quiet until there was a loud BOOM!  
>I shot up as fast as a bullet and unsheathed my machete and ran towards the sound and jumped out one of my trapdoors reaching the place where the sound originatted. Once I got there I stopped as I saw a man in what looked like blue roabs with a craked amulet on his chest.<br>He wore a round straw hat that shadowed his face and had blank whight eyes starring at me like my right eye but he didnt look blind as he was looking at me with authority . " Hello Jason Voorhees''  
>said the mysterious man. I glared at him saying " How do you know my name'' I say still glaring at him.<br>Thats not important right now , and if you are woundering who I am I am Raiden''says the now named Raiden. He then says " I am here to ask for your help" he says."And why do you need my help'' I say.  
>He said " This world is in danger of a cruel ruler named Shou Khan who wants to conqer Earthrealm for his own." ''And why should I do this" I ask . "If you do this I will convince the elder gods to bring back your mother". Raiden said. I froze at this, "Having mother back, that cnat be possible yet I came back". I then answer '' I will do it ''.Raiden smiles and we shake hands but I stop saying" But if you dont hold your part of the deal I will kill you'' I warned I always carry out my promises. And with that he puts his hand on my shoulder and beams me into what looks like a large doorway. I looked at him confused until he said" This is where you enter , good luck Jason Voorhees'' then he what he said in mind I walked through.<p>

Thats chapter two and before you say ''But Jason dosent talk'' or ''He cant talk he's mute'' This is my story so it dosent matter.

And Jasons voice sounds like Obito's when he wheres his white spiraled mask.

So please like review or Jason will get you.


End file.
